fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Platinum
New Super Mario Bros. Platinum is a Super Mario game for the Nintendo Switch, and is the fifth installment in the New Super Mario Bros series. Gameplay The game's gameplay is practically the same to the previous games in the series, but it has lots of new power-ups, enemies, bosses, worlds... However, it has a new feature: The Item Shop. You can exchange coins for power-ups and useful items, in exchange for some coins. There are also Platinum Coins instead of Star Coins. There are two in each level. There is also another new feature: Super Moves, which are powerful moves that a player can use when it gets a Smashroom. Story The game starts in Peach's birthday. Everyone is celebrating, but all that celebration ends when a huge explosion is heard outside. Mario and Luigi go out and look, and they find Bowser, holding 12 mushrooms, and the Mushroom Kingdom getting destroyed. Mario calls Peach, and she explains that what Bowser is holding are the twelve legendary Crystal Mushrooms, and those mushrooms are the life-force of all the Toads and Princess Peach. She explained that if they didn't go in their rightful locations, the Crystal Mushroom Chamber, the Mushroom Kingdom will be destroyed. She said that if they are returned there, everything will turn back to normal. After that, Peach gets very sick. The Crystal Toad, the only Toad that can survive the dissapearance of the Crystal Mushrooms, takes her to her bedroom, and the tutorial level begins. Modes Normal Mode This mode is just how the main game is and just follows the storyline normally. Multiplayer Mode A level wich lets you play with friends locally. The maximum number of players that can play locally is 5. Minigame Mode A mode which lets you play some minigames, just like in New Super Mario Bros. U. Coin-Cash Mode A level that you can play against a CPU or against a friend or friends where you select a level out of the ones you already have, and there are also 5 coin levels, which are the following: *'World Coin-1: Retro Remix:' A level where you go through the first levels from Super Mario Bros, Super Mario Bros 2, Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, remade in HD and with more coins. *'World Coin-2: Golden Temple: '''A level that takes place in a temple made of pure gold. There are tons of coins and all the enemies are also made of gold, and when you stomp on them, they give you 5 coins. *'World Coin-3: Seasonal Palace: 'A level which is divided in four sections. The first one is spring, the second one is autumn, the third one is summer and the last one is winter. *'World Coin-4: Deep Down: 'A level where you have to ground pound to win. The level is pretty easy on it's own, but it's full of secrets. *'World Coin-5: Bowser's Golden Challenge: '''The hardest Coin level. It takes place in a castle full of lava, Hammer Bros., Poodooboos... And coins! Characters Playable Supporting Worlds Click here to see a list of the levels: New Super Mario Bros. Platinum/Levels Enemies Main article: New Super Mario Bros. Platinum/Enemies Power-Ups TBA Gallery TBA Trivia TBA Category:Mario Games Category:New Super Mario Bros Category:Mario (series) Category:Poke-Luigi 3 Category:Games Category:Fan Games